Talk:Elementalist
Added Profession Combinations section. --User: Queen of Spades 128.252.210.145 07:48, 18 October 2005 (EST) Did I miss something or is there still an Elementalist's Armor which provides +5 versus all types of elemental damage - at least there's none mentioned in the Elementalists Armor Section. --Si Tacuisses 09:48, 30 November 2005 (UTC) The page says exhaustion is unique to elementalists, but since factions, with Arcane Languor and Exhausting Assault this is no longer true. Elementalists are still, however, the only class to self-inflict exhaustion. What would be the best way to change that on the page? Colonel Popcorn 21:09, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :I've changed the exhaustion note although I'm not entirely happy with how it reads. --Xasxas256 22:39, 24 May 2006 (CDT) The Elementalist does NOT do 'hefty damage'. They're the best support classes in the game. I don't know if this should be changed or not. make that out for yourself -Thomas :Support? Is that so? It isn't. "Support" are Ritualists and Paragons. Elementalist is not a support class. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.232.154.101 (talk • ) 20:23, December 14, 2006 (CST). ::No, Thomas is right. Heal party, aegis, snares, blinds, etc are all support. The only thing that justifies the hefty damage comment are two nightfall elites. --12.217.34.43 12:46, 30 December 2006 (CST) :::According to the original theory, marketing literature, and consensus up until someone sat down for five seconds and did the actual math, Elementalists were supposed to be the boomstick. Allow me to refer you to the text of GW.com http://www.guildwars.com/gameplay/professions/elementalist/, second sentence. Part of me wants to keep that myth alive, but in the end you're right. Seva 05:02, 1 January 2007 (CST) With the recent Ele buffs to many skills, I imagine they are more potent at damage, they sure get used alot in pvp for such roles. In Pvp.. Eles are NOT support. With Searing Flame or Savvanah Heat, Ele's can do a HUGE amount of damage :Damn straight. I had a skill combo set up... "nuke" is the only way to describe it; went off like a nuclear bomb and took out my friend's warrior easily, and nearly my friend's dervish, simultaneously. Not to mention the absolute havoc I inflict on mobs before my party reaches them, all is left is to euthanise the casualties. That's also disregarding a secondary such as assassin where I can avoid as much damage as possible. --59.100.74.71 06:55, 3 May 2007 (CDT) About the character creation of eles I really hope Anet makes eles look better in Eye of the North. Not only do I not like playing as a primary elementalist, but both genders got ripped off when it came to physical appearance. For males, the hair is horrible. It's far to bland and boring. One of them is even a Sephiroth rip-off! Next, the face structure is about as bad as Mesmers in Prophecies. And in my opinion, male eles have the absolute WORST armor! Now female eles aren't as bad, but still don't shine compared to the looks of other professions. Well starting with the hair it looks great in front, but from the back it looks horrible. If it weren't for the body I'm sure I would mistake them as males from the back. Next the faces are pretty good. No complaints here. But the armor! Did anet make eles the whores of Guild Wars on purpose? Now I'm sure pretty sure guys (and to some shame myself) "enjoy" this, but it really gets boring having my elementalist dress up in clothes worn by a vegas show girl. The rare sets where I can take elementalists serious is when they have pyromancer, canthan, or obsidian on. Well sorry about my long rant, but I thought I should just get this out of my system. :I agree, though I don't agree with you using a female character when you're a Male. My Elementalist is Elonian, and he actualy looks good. I like the Male armor's for Elementalists in Nightfall. Zulu Inuoe 18:02, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, but 1. can't you make new chars in gw:en; 2. have male mesmers even badder armor sets than eles (they all look a bit similiar, and some prestige version dont look similiar but even the same) and 3. finally, it all depends on diffrent likings...however...some things are voted as bad from the most people, as e.g. some hair styles or the Mesmer Elite Canthan armor/Male. — Zerpha The Improver 19:10, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::I agree, and am personally saving up for Obsidian armor. IMO its the only good non-whore set. I currently have Elite Sunspear, thanks to my brother. —♥May♥Wick♥ 20:12, 19 March 2008 (UTC) properties what properties has the ele? i think only huge attacks... and wich profs are the best?(second or primary?) me/e = quick bombs e/mo = powerheal e/n = powerdeath e/me = energy buffs / powerillusions / powerdomination e/rt = powersummon/ powerashes / wep. of quickening i think these are the best lol@power. 62.45.141.210 05:57, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Look there, Me/E basically sucks. Cause Mesmer rox, ele rox, but mesmer/ele worths nothing. As you'll use up your energy pool in 3 seconds. Eles need that energy storage. E/Mo, what's powerheal? U don't even have divine favour health bonus, lol. E/N? WTF? What does that do? Minionmancery? That's exponential: the more points in Death magic (--> 16) the more count of minions, the more damage, the more health, the more armor etc. useless. E/Me: Nothing extra, works, but I use utilty skills from mesmer, not damage skills. E/Rt: only E-management and self-defense, but other ways... The list u wrote here really... it's bad. 86.101.55.163 13:52, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I have done a lot of experimentation with my Mesmer in the past. There are a few interesting builds you can use...one in particular that I really like is something I developed for Me/Rt. It has a little of everything (Channeling/Inspiration/FC). Life stealing, direct damage, AoE, energy stealing, self heals, a spirit, and a rez. It may not do a ton of damage at once, but it's the ultimate survival build, and I can cast faster than a Rit can, and with few energy issues. Another interesting one is Me/N non-MM corpse exploitation with Consume Corpse and Putrid Explosion. Once again, quicker casting times means better results, and I don't have any energy issues. A guildie has developed a Me/E (Air Magic) that he says works really well, but I haven't discussed that with him. At any rate, the point of this post was to let you know that Mesmers aren't necessarily limited by a smaller energy pool, and can probably get better results than Elementalists can. I think that Fast Casting would better suit the builds you're talking about than Energy Storage would. Silver40596 ::I always use Me/E over primary ele unless the build I have in mind requires skills from another profession. Eles are so slow. 10:54, 23 April 2008 (UTC) it doesnt matter but i think Anet is overusing the casting animation of the ele. for instance Eve uses the casting animation, Danika, and all the others. im talking about the female oneDSmiLe:) :Character animations are commonly shared among classes, especially the spellcasting ones (warrior, monk, and ranger are relatively unique). Female mesmers, necromancers, and elementalists share nearly all animations. —Dr Ishmael 04:10, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::Count mesmer out the two animations for mesmer are lunging forward like your fencing, and the second one is spinning around in the air and and kinda dropping with your arms out. No other caster does that.Mr Prash 15:50, 26 June 2008 (UTC)